


Fragment

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Younger Amy meets Older Amy at Two Streams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment

Amy couldn't wait for the Doctor and Rory (or, rather, just Rory, since the Doctor couldn't enter Two Streams—the dangers of Chen-7 and all) in the temporal engine room forever. It was a good thing that the Red Waterfall stream left its residents without the need for food. Amy didn't have to go out as frequently for trips to the restroom. But it was still boring in the temporal engine room. There was nothing to read, nothing to tinker with, nothing to do. Amy had to leave the temporal engine room, even if she ran into Handbots. 

Amy decided to go back to the Gate. She'd already done the Garden Zone. A few hours in the Rollercoaster Zone sounded nice. She went there.

After riding the infamous replica of the Clom Disneyland's Warpspeed Death Ride, Amy left the Rollercoaster Zone and the Gate. Not surprisingly, there was a Handbot waiting for her.

"You are carrying unregistered bacteria. Please let me help you," the Handbot said. 

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't matter what I say because you're going to say…"

"Statement...rejected. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness." 

"And this is the part where you pull out the needles."

"Secondary delivery system engaged." 

The Handbot shot its needles at Amy. Amy ran away from the needles. More Handbots and needles came for Amy, but she was able to climb back in the vent to get to the temporal engine room. 

To her surprise, there was another person in the temporal engine room. She appeared to be wearing the outer shell of a Handbot, and she had a katana by her side. She was standing in front of a Handbot with its arms taken off. 

The woman turned around and faced Amy. To Amy's surprise, the woman looked like herself, except much older. 

"I've been waiting for you," older Amy said. 

"Wait, who are you, and why do you sound like me?"

"I'm you, but about 34 years older."

"You're really me?"

Older Amy nodded. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Freak accident. Thirty-four years ago, we crossed time streams in this room. I'm supposed to teach you how to fight with a katana." Older Amy tapped her katana. "Everything else is up to you, kiddo. And you're going to learn to do a lot of things to survive."

"Why do you have a Handbot here?"

"That's Rory. He's my pet."

"Pet?"

"The Doctor's not coming back for us." 

"You're lying."

"No, it's true. By the time he gets here we'll be dead. And this..." Older Amy gestured to the Handbot. "This is the only Rory we'll ever see again. We'll have to fend for ourselves here."

"Why do you hate the Doctor?"

"He's a liar. Isn't that his first rule? 'The Doctor always lies.'"

"No. I mean, he's said that, but usually he's always telling us to not run off."

"Well, how do you think he ended up travelling the universe in a big blue box?"


End file.
